


Your Guts (I Hate 'em)

by epic_cephalopod



Series: Kinktobember 2018 [19]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: CFMN, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Grudge Fuck, Hate Sex, Hate fucking, Phasers, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex at gun point, but sometimes when you're stuck in a cave shit happens, forced but Dukat likes its, ok the more i reread this the more non con it comes off, they hate each other and neither of them are really cool with this but its hate sex so its happening, they really don't like each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-02 19:30:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16793329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epic_cephalopod/pseuds/epic_cephalopod
Summary: While stranded on planet waiting to be rescued, Dukat's constantly flirtation at Major Kira pushes her over the edge, and she gives him what he never knew he wanted.





	Your Guts (I Hate 'em)

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was fun to write. I got a little drunk and just let it happen, just like Dukat. Sick burn!
> 
> Dukat's inability to take a hint and stfu and stop hitting on Kira and her frustration at that is sometimes I relate to on a spiritual level. Its kinda rapey. Sorry not sorry. Y'all been warned.
> 
> Credit to Tinsnip's [Speculative Cardassian Reproductive Xenobiology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1719479) for thoughts and inspiration on Cardassian anatomy and sex.

Gul Dukat was bored. On a diplomatic mission with Major Kira, their ship had crash landed on a remote portion of an M class planet. They had been stuck on this gulsforsaken planet for six hours, five and a half of which had been stuck in this cave - the freezing rain preventing either Bajoran or Cardassian from comfortably exploring. Their emergency beacon was active, but they anticipated at least 12 more hours before rescue arrived.

Major Kira had been in silent meditation for the better part of their time in the cave, retreating to her own corner after helping him set up a heat source and wolfing down some ration bars. They were, at least, dry and mostly warm, having been able to actually gather their supplies before abandoning the ship.

Dukat had been talking non-stop, pacing his own side of the cavern. He never particularly enjoyed silence when the sound of his own voice was so much more pleasing, and how often would he have the Major as such a captive audience? He could impress her, perhaps. Her hatred of him was palpable, but he had always found the feisty major attractive, even when she hated him. Maybe especially because she hated him - it would make her eventual capitulation that much sweeter, so he imagined, and the anger she spat at him was almost like typical Cardassian flirting

Dukat wasn’t sure exactly what part of what he said had done it, but he realized he’d crossed the line when Major Kira fired a warning shot over his shoulder as he turned away from her in his pacing.

“You know what Dukat, that's it. I’m done with this polite Federation make nice-nice bullshit.” he turned around slowly, and she had her phaser pointed right at him, already on her feet “You want this? Then we’re doing it on my terms. Now shut up and take your clothes off.”

“Major! Have you lost your mind?!”

“Oh for the Prophets sake, did you think I’d capitulate and come to your bed quietly, meekly, cowed by how impressive you are? That I’d be some simpering conquest impressed with your swagger and incessant posturing?” she scoffed at him.

Actually, that had been exactly what he’d thought, but the look on her face made it clear she would not hesitate to kill him if he gave her any cause. Well, it wasn’t how he wanted it to go, but it seemed like it was going to happen regardless. He gave an internal shrug, and undressed just a little bit quicker than was dignified.

“This is highly irregular Major. I hope you know I formally object to your actions but I will comply for now.” he said, tossing his armor aside carelessly, stripping out of his under clothes and standing proudly naked before her.

“Good” Kira spat “I’m glad your making this easy. Now get on your knees and crawl over here like a good boy.” He complied, crawling over to the Major slowly, sinuously. He may not be who or what she wanted but he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to give her his best show.

“Satisfied, Nerys?” he drawled as she eyed him up and down. She back handed him.

“Its Major Kira to you, Dukat. And no, I’m far from satisfied, but we’ll see about that. Now take my pants off. Slowly.”

“My pleasure, _Major_ .” He spat back. He started undoing her belt, and noticed a bulge in the front of her pants. Well. She was one of _those_ Bajoran females, with a pseudopenis. He should have guessed. She must have noticed the surprise on his face as he peeled the uniform pants down her long legs, revealing the impressive bulge.

“What’s the matter Dukat?” Kira sneered as she pushed the panties down as well, kicking them aside with her pants, boot still on. “All those Bajoran comfort women, and you’ve never seen a pseudopenis before? We’re more common than not.”

“Actually, Major, no, I have not.” Dukat eyed the erection in front of him warily. Nerys wasn’t even as big as he was, but even still she was impressively endowed.

“I’m sure you can figure out what to do. Now, please for once in your life shut the fuck up and put that mouth to good use.” Kira gestured to her erection with the phaser.

“W-what?” he stammered.

“By the Prophets, half the time you talk like you’ll die if you stop and now you stammer like a school boy? I’ll spell it out for you Dukat. Shut. The Fuck. Up. And suck. My clit.” He started to protest, but she pointed the phaser at him again. “That wasn’t a friendly request Dukat, it was an order. Now the next time your mouth opens it better be for my clit or you will regret it.”

He glared at her, and she glared right back at him.

They stayed like this, him on his knees, unmoving in their mutual defiance. To neither of their surprise, Dukat broke first, leaning forward and taking her length into his mouth, sucking gently, reverently as Kira moaned, fisting one hand in his hair. Dukat was surprised by her forcefulness. Kira set a brutal pace, roughly fucking his mouth. Dukat responded by sliding his hands up her thighs, pushing her back against the wall and sucking hard as Kira yelped, yanking his head back so hard he had tears in his eyes.

“MY terms Dukat, not yours!” She backhands him again with the hand holding the phaser, drawing blood this time. She lets go of his hair, pushing him back hard enough that he fell on the hard cave floor. Before he could get up she’d given him a swift kick that kept him down. One boot almost gently rested on his throat.

“Don’t move until I tell you, snake. Until then, stay down.” she walked around him, looking at the long lines of his body. He wanted to preen, to stretch, to make his scales ripple but he was not stupid enough to move. She nodded, as if sensing his restraint. 

Kira circled him a few more times, finally standing between his spread legs. She spread his legs further apart, bringing the toe of her boot up to his genital slit, toying with the lips, slick with his lubrication. He liked this far more than he would ever admit. He’s never imagined in his wildest fantasies that it would be he submitting to the Major’s will and desire, yet here he was, desperately aroused under her not at all tender attentions.

He was so lost in thought he didn’t notice her foot draw back, and return swiftly until he felt the slap of the flat top of her foot slam into his ajan and he roared, but he everted and orgasmed in the same motion, coating his belly as Kira laughed at him.

“Pathetic. Good thing I didn’t waste my time on _that_!” Kira laughed at the scowl on Dukat’s face, and he flushed with shame. “Get up Dukat. On your hands and knees.” She stroked her pseudocock with her free hand, panting as she watched him assume the requested position.

Major Kira knelt behind him and reached between his legs, tucking his cho’ch back inside his ajan, driving two fingers in the tight orifice as Dukat groaned at the invasion.

“Oh my my, Dukat you’re tighter than I would have expected. Don’t tell me you’ve _never_ been fucked before?” He didn’t answer, but he knew she could tell the answer by the set of his jaw and she laughed again. “Well then we’re both in for a treat aren’t we?”

Kira’s fingers had slowed, stroking him gently now, sweetly, and he almost cried out at how good it felt. Too good. He found himself bending down low, hiding his face against his arms, and seemingly without his conscious will he was spreading his legs, trying to take more of Kira’s fingers in his ajan. At some point she must have put the phaser down because he felt her other hand gripping his hip, holding him as firmly as she could as she slowly stroked his soaking wet ajan.

When she finally took her fingers away, he whimpered at their loss. He’d never know how good it would feel to have anything inside him, and oh, oh, it was so good and he hated how good it was and that it was here in such a pathetic way that he found out, but he wanted more. However soon she was back with something bigger, blunter. _‘Oh guls, she’s not….’_ but yes, she was and in a moment Major Kira’s pseudocock was sinking into his ajan and it felt so good, and there was a keening echoing through the cave and Dukat suddenly realized it was him, and he no longer cared; all he cared about was the feeling of Kira inside him and her hands on his hips as she she started moving him, making him fuck her pseudocock.

Eventually her her hands simply held on, as Dukat, lost in the sensation, fucked himself on her pseudocock with wanton abandon, each stroke of her against his cho’ch, sliding between his lips wringing a sharp cry from him until he shuddered, his entire body shaking as he came with a wail. He fell forward, panting, but Kira wasn’t done with him yet. She pressed him flat on the ground, pseudocock still inside him, and began fucking him herself, hard and fast. She held a forearm against the back of his neck, holding him down as she ground herself against him, the fabric of her uniform top scraping his scales uncomfortably. As her breathing grew harsh in his ear, he could feel the Major swelling inside him and he found himself shivering against, whimpering as the Major came with a growl, teeth sunk deep in his neck ridge as he came again, undone.

There was no after care, no kind words. Kira got up immediately, and began cleaning and dressing herself as he lay curled on the ground still nude, covered in his own come and dirt.

She gathered his uniform and underclothes, throwing them at his prone form. “Get dressed Dukat. I don’t want to look at you any more.” She stalked off to the mouth of the cave, to stare at the rain and wait.

Dukat rolled over, stretching gingerly before fall back against the ground with a sharp exhale.

He would dress soon, but first he would lay here, and commit all of this to his memory, to savour on dark nights as he slid his own fingers into his ajan…

\---

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> If Kira knew this song existed this would be on her 'Stupid Sexy Cardassian Asshole" Spotify list.
> 
> Your Guts (I Hate 'em) - Reel Big Fish
> 
> i wrote this song about you  
> i wrote this song about you  
> just to let you know  
> that i hate your guts  
> and i think you suck
> 
> i hate the way you look  
> (you make me sick)
> 
> i hate the way you talk  
> (i want to punch you in the face)
> 
> i can't stand you at all  
> (you drive me insane)
> 
> why won't you go away-ay-ay-yay
> 
> i wrote this song about you  
> i wrote this song about you  
> just to let you know  
> that i hate your guts  
> and i think you suck
> 
> this is your song  
> congratulations  
> your the inspiration  
> i hate you so much  
> that i wrote this song  
> congratulations  
> your immortalized  
> i hate you so much  
> i hope you fucking die


End file.
